


human traits.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, werewolf!Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: “And this, dear biotechnology students, is our object WP004. It may look now like one, but don’t be mistaken, it’s not a human. It’s one of the last representatives of its species. Our Magenta Labs are incredibly proud to become the owner of it a few months ago. Feel free to look at it. It’s quite the sight, as our female workers use to say.”





	human traits.

「How’s it going~ Any handsome doctors out there~? You should hit on sb, u lonely potato, they prolly have a lot of money loool」

「Jokes on you Chaeung, they’re all old.」

「Shame~ but have fun MC, and see u at home!」

“Turn this off” the scolding voice of a teacher echoed behind her ear and the girl obediently put the phone in her pocket, focusing on the voice of the lecturer standing in front of the group of students. She already didn’t like the guy. For various reasons. One of them was the topic he talked of right now.

“And this, dear biotechnology students, is our object WP004. It may look now like one, but don’t be mistaken, it’s not a human. It’s one of the last representatives of its species. Our Magenta Labs are incredibly proud to become the owner of it a few months ago. Feel free to look at it. It’s quite the sight, as our female workers use to say.”

The joke, said by a middle-aged man in a white coat, welcomed gales of laughter from the dozens of students gathered in the room. Some of the workers laughed as well, although they were constantly busy with their tasks – sitting by the metal desks and examining all kinds of substances under microscopes and mixing them together in vials.

The hall looked like a chemistry laboratory, except in the middle of it, in a glass case, there was a motionless living being, held by a bunch of metal cuffs burning into his ankles, rib cage and arms. From the way the cuffs were connected to the walls of the case, it was more than clear the being couldn’t move. It was naked for everyone to see, like an art exhibition. Except what they were seeing in it was not its beauty, but the scientific value.

No one saw anything weird in it. Barely twenty years ago, the world would not believe that there’s some kind of existence that manages to look like a human yet not be one. But right now it was no surprise, even to the students who probably saw it for the first time in their lives.

Magenta Labs were famous for discovering and examining species like this, and a dream workplace for any biotechnology student.

“Whether it’s a human or not, they have no right to treat him like this” a whisper echoed behind the doctor’s back. The man turned around to glance at the girl muttering quietly to herself.

“Oh my lady, it’s a safety measure to keep the object like this. If we didn’t, it’d not just run away. It’s strength is a real threat to people gathered around. If we let it run freely in the world, sooner or later it will kill someone. Unlike normal animals who attack people by occasion, this beast treats humans as a usual food source.”

The girl narrowed her eyes.

“And you’re trying to do the _right_ thing by keeping him in this cage where he can’t even move a muscle? Even circus owners let their pets run freely, and we all know it’s one of the worst places for animals to be in. Aren’t you even worse this way? If it’s a living being, fucking treat him like one” she hissed.

Some classmate put a hand on her shoulder.

“Calm down, MC…”

The words made the girl realize what she just said and – more importantly – to _whom._

But the lecturer seemed as though he lost interest in this conversation. One of the students asked a question and he felt more obliged to answer it than to continue the argument.

With another command, the students moved forward to the next point of the tour. This time, the lecturer felt inclined to talk about various kind of substances and how the labs checked their influence on their objects’ organisms.

But the girl didn’t listen any more. She stood in the front of the case even after the others already left. And stared forward, at the object WP004. But no matter how much she stared, all she saw was a human.

The man inside the box undoubtedly had human traits, even though his hair had an unnaturally white colour, and even though his skin was so incredibly pale. Whenever she tried to put some thoughts together to describe the object, unlike the lecturer she caught herself usingmale pronouns.

She didn’t know how long she stood there before the object moved ever so slightly and opened his eyes, finally sparing her a glance. Until now, she thought he’s sedated or too weak to move. But the glimmer of his red eyes proved otherwise. Even though tired out, the man seemed quite conscious. For some reason, the girl felt terrified with the realisation. But the way he looked at her terrified her even more.

She felt enchanted, as though the gaze of the stranger was putting a spell on her.

The man glanced down, at the control panel in front of his cage. Unwittingly, she looked in the same direction.

_Do it._

A red light in her head sparkled the very moment the thought passed her mind.

She stared up. The object’s eyes were on hers again, pleading, desperate. As she thought about it, he probably looked at many people like this before. Wondering if they’d let him out or just stare as if he was a dead painting, with his emotions _for sale._

The control panel, she looked at it again. A lot of buttons, and some kind of lever. Should she pull it? Or click one of the buttons? She read the labels on them, but nothing came up. The lever seemed like the only sensible option.

She glanced around. No one was looking at her, everyone was either busy or looking at the next point of the trip.

She raised her hand and touched briefly the lever. The man stirred inside of the box, his eyes widening.

_Will you do it? Will you really?_

“Hey, what are you doing here? Your class already went to the… Hey, what the hell are you-”

She pulled the lever.

In one smooth move, all the cuffs opened up. The white-haired man, now released, threw himself forward and the glass cracked. It made such a loud noise that everyone looked in his direction, not knowing what’s going on. But when some of the doctors finally realized that the object is breaking free, said object threw himself forward once more and the glass broke.

The girl backed away, hiding her face in panic when the shattered glass flew in her direction. But before any of the pieces managed to reach her, she was suddenly pulled away, a few meters from them.

Someone started an alarm and a loud sound rang in the hall. The students threw themselves to the main exit, some of them started screaming in panic. Almost no one really knew what’s happening, but what everyone saw was that the electrically controlled door started to close and no one wanted to stay inside of the hall once it was shut.

The girl was pushed aside. Only then did she realize that it was the man from the cage that pulled her away from the glass. But how? He was _inside_ of the box. How could he be faster than the glass flying around?

She glanced at him when he strode forward, not even looking at her. One of the workers stepped in his direction, holding a huge syringe that undoubtedly held in some kind of sedative. But before he even managed to raise the syringe, a metal desk was raised from the floor and thrown in his direction, along with all kinds of vials and bottles standing on it until now. The strength was so incredible that the man was pushed back and the desk landed a few meters further, crumbled on the top.

Another one of the doctors streamed towards an emergency box the very moment the door was shut down.

The girl’s eyes widened when she saw a raised gun. The doctor aimed at WP004 and fired without a second thought. Standing right next to her, the object pushed her aside because it was obvious that if he just dodged, she’d be the one to get hurt. More bullets were fired, but none of them reached their aim. Because in the next moment, said aim hid itself behind the girl’s body, causing all the doctors to stop in their tracks.

Something sharp pressed lightly on her throat, a silent threat telling her not to move.

“Open the door” a growl echoed next to her ear, followed by a cough, as though it’s been a long time since he used his voice. The doctors looked at each other, unsure what to do. “I said, open the door!”

“Hey, let’s calm down first” the man, until now being the tour guide, spoke, attracting everyone’s attention.

The hall was almost empty by now.

“Open the door” repeated the man, pressing on the girl’s throat a bit harder.

She dared to look down and her eyes widened. It was no weapon that was he holding her with, but his own nails, now extended and sharp, like claws. She had no doubt that they were huge enough to rip her throat. Yet no wound was made just yet – the motion was supposed to threaten the doctors, not her.

“Let the girl out and we will talk” the doctor said calmly, raising his hands in a sign of peace.

The man gritted his teeth. When he pulled her a bit closer and her back touched his bare chest, she could briefly feel him tremble. She could sense how unnaturally cold he was.

“Open the door.”

The doctor licked over his lips with annoyance and glanced over at the man by the emergency box. He nodded, and said man raised hand to pull the lever hidden in the box.

The door started to open again.

Before it even opened fully, WP004 caught the girl’s waist and threw her over his shoulder, striding to the corridor so fast that the doctors’ eyes didn’t even manage to follow his movement.

It happened way too quickly and all MC could do was to try not to fall off. The sight around her blurred in the speed the object reached. Her head spun when he stopped suddenly in the main hall.

The big, glass entry to the building was guarded by a few men with guns, all of them wearing identical, black uniforms of Magenta’s bodyguards.

“Object WP004, you’re surrounded. Put down the hostage and…”

He jumped. Not up, but forward. With one, long stride he appeared among the bodyguards and pushed one of them aside. The other one already fired the gun and the object moved to the side. The bullet went through the glass door, shattering it to pieces.

And before any of them could react, the object was already gone. Along with the girl, the one who was brave – or stupid – enough to let him out.

  


“Hey, can you hear me? Wake up… Please, wake up…”

A voice filled with panic finally managed to find the way to her consciousness and the girl moved ever so slightly, as if to let know that no, she’s not dead just yet.

“Mmmh…”

It took her a while to get back to her senses and once she did, she made an attempt to open her eyes. For a very brief moment, all she saw was darkness. It took her another few seconds to get used to the dim light of the room she found herself in – one that was ridden off any kinds of light sources. Only the window was letting in very little of the sunlight – it seemed to be the time of a sunset.

Then, her eyes met a silhouette sitting in front of her, staring at her expectantly.

“…Hi?” she mumbled, quite dumbfounded.

The next moment her memories finally came back in a cascade and the face of the man became familiar. She raised herself abruptly, panicking.

“W-what…”

“A-ah, don’t move, you’re hurt!” the white-haired man said and she frowned. Following his gaze, she touched her forehead. She felt warm wetness – _blood_ , she realized – under her fingertips, which brought nothing but confusion to the girl’s face.

“…Why am I hurt?”

The man smiled awkwardly.

“I… may or… may not… have accidentally rammed you into a wall when I ran…?”

“…Oh.”

“S-sorry for that…”

MC frowned, glancing at him. Was he really apologizing to her?

Barely moments ago she thought he’s keeping her hostage. He probably was, but what kind of kidnapper apologizes to their hostages for _accidentally_ hurting them?

Barely a few hours ago – judging from the sunset – she thought he’s a beast who’s being kept in a cage to not hurt people around him. And even though it’s possible even doctors considered him one, she didn’t believe him to be.

He spoke. Even back then, he spoke. He used a normal language, she was more than sure he used to live as a human.

She felt him shiver from fear and cold before, she saw his pleading eyes. And now, she saw him worry about her well-being, and for whatever reason it really was, right now she considered it genuine.

What differed him from a human, then?

She sat up slowly and backed to the wall. The room was small, it may have been some sort of a cellar. The floor was awfully dirty, but he placed her on some kind of fabric that looked like an old curtain. It definitely wasn’t the cleanest and she already could feel the dust on her hands. But at the very last, it surely was softer and warmer than the ground.

She glanced at him… and then instantly looked away, pressing her lips together.

“Could you… um… put something on?”

The man blinked and then his eyes widened.

“O-oh, I’m sorry, I don’t have any…”

She took her hoodie off and threw it at him.

“At least cover yourself, _please_.”

Wrapping the hoodie around his waist, the man slightly curled up at her scolding tone. The motion seemed weirdly familiar, but it took MC a few moments to realize that he looked almost like a _dog_ when its owner scolds it for doing something bad.

An awkward silence fell upon the two; the man stared down at the floor, while the girl looked at him, taking in the traits of his face.

“Uhm…”

“Yes?”

The girl pressed her lips together.

“Why did you take me here?”

The man’s eyes widened, as if he suddenly remembered something.

“A-ah, if you don’t mind…”

“Huh?”

“There’s…” He cleared his throat. “There’s a chip in my neck, if you don’t mind, could you… take it out…? I can’t reach it myself, so I need someone to do it for me…”

“Uhm… in the neck? You mean like… u-under the skin…?”

“…Y-yes.”

“You want me to… make a hole in your neck… and take it out…?”

“…Please.”

“Aren’t you afraid that I will hurt you…?”

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side.

“You’re the only person I can trust right now. You _saved_ me back then. It’d be a blasphemy, not to trust that you mean no harm to me.”

“That’s romantic and all but I meant more like if you’re not afraid that I’ll rip your artery by accident.”

The man smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“As I said, I trust you. Besides, it’s not that easy to hurt me. I heal fairly fast, so it’ll be enough if you just… take that thing out. Okay?”

“No.”

“Why…?”

“We’re in some dirty basement. It’s dark and I’m a teenager who once fainted during a blood check. You have a dead wish or what?!” She threw her arms to the sides, moving them frankly.

The white-haired man caught her wrists, setting them in place and looking into her eyes.

“Don’t worry about anything. I trust you, so trust me too, okay? If I don’t get rid of it, they’ll find me.”

She didn’t want to agree oh so badly. Even more when he put a knife in one of her hands – not a scalpel, just a knife that could be used in a kitchen. Moreover, it was awfully dirty and probably found in some dirty corner of this basement.

But did she have any choice?

“Turn around.”

Her eyes travelled down the other’s spine when he sat with his back to her. His back was pretty muscular, and his skin was so perfect it looked almost unnatural, like a figurine. Except for a darkened strip on his lower back. She didn’t notice it before, but it was where the metal cuffs were holding him earlier. It seemed as though his skin was burned in that place and still healing.

She decided not to look. Instead, she gently moved his hair aside. It was soft. And his skin was just as soft, even though awfully cold.

“You really should get some clothes” she muttered.

Next to his spine, something colourless was sticking from underneath his skin. She brushed the skin with her fingers. _Did he just shiver?_

“Don’t move…” she said softly, gently caressing his skin. Holding the knife carefully, she made a small cut. Through the hole, she saw the small device clearly.

“It may be connected to the musclesomehow, try to just rip it out” she heard.

“It… will hurt” she announced.

“Yeah, I kno- AAAAAGH!”

“...Told ya it’ll hurt.”

He curled up, pressing hand to his bleeding neck. His whole body trembled in pain and the girl put the chip down, now having a look at the wound it made.

And then once more, she saw his claws. They dug into his own neck, as though he tried to release the tension this way. But when he turned his head to look at her, not only the glistening, sharp redness of his eyes attracted her attention. Because in his mouth, when he parted his lips to pant heavily, was a pair of long, sharp fangs.

She stood up abruptly and moved away from him, almost terrified with the sight.

It took him a while to calm down his breath and his traits to go back to normal.

“…I won’t hurt you” he mumbled.

“I… know. It’s just kinda unusual so I feel obliged to act like a fantasy novel character. Forgive me.”

He sighed, finally deciding to stand up.

“I think we should get going…” Suddenly, a loud signal rang outside the building. “... _Now_.”

Grasping the girl’s hand, he ran to the door of the basement and fast to the main hall of the apartment block he hid them in. Red and blue lights blinded them for a brief moment, already reaching the corridor through the glass in the main door.

They ran up the stairs, to the highest floor. Opening the window on the corridor, the man peeked out. Police cars were everywhere. _As though he was some kind of a criminal,_ he thought.

“Do you trust me?” he asked enigmatically.

“...Do I have a choice?”

Picking her up and making her wrap arms and legs around his chest, the man only smiled.

“Not really. Hold me tightly.”

Leaving through the window, the man climbed up. She couldn’t see how, but she suspected it had something to do with his claws.

They landed on top of the building, but he didn’t let her jump off just yet. Running to the opposite wall, he glanced down. As expected, there was no one there – they probably only surrounded the building from the front, where the door and windows were.

“Hold tightly” he repeated.

“Hey, what are you going to…”

Jumping over the roof’s edge, the claws hit the wall and dug into it. A painful screech echoed, making MC wince at the realisation as to what the man is doing. They slipped down the wall at a moderate pace, till finally they landed safely on the ground.

“Now, we have to…”

“ _Hey, girl, what are you doing here at this hour?”_

A male voice echoed nearby and she felt her heart almost stop. She was standing a bit further so the policeman probably hadn’t seen her companion yet, but once he approached…

“It’s dangerous here now, what are you doing here?” the man asked with annoyance. A torch pointed at her face blinded her for a few seconds. How come he still didn’t notice…

...a dog?

No human, but a pure white dog was standing next to her, waggling its tail in a happy motion.

She saw much enough on this day to not be shocked at what just happened. It’s not as if she didn’t hear about peculiar talents of Magenta Lab’s objects. Here and there, various theories mixed with rumours. Apparently this one was true.

However, she was quite impressed with the man’s ability to adapt to the situation, because she’d never have thought of such a creative cover-up.

“I’m… er…” Lacking of words and still in awe, the student just pointed at the dog, hoping that the man will figure out what she means.

The policeman turned the torch down, at the pet and then shrugged.

“Ah, right, it’s this time… Well, get going. It’s not a safe place to be in. Got it?”

“Y-yes, sir… E-er… Z-Zenny, let’s go!” she commanded, trying her best to make it sound natural.

“And get some leash, it’s a huge beast” he said at the last, turning around and walking away in some other policeman’s direction.

Feeling her heart hardly not jumping out of her chest, MC turned as well and moved forward. She felt the dog follow her by her side. Her hand met the thick fur and its warmth comforted her slightly.

No lights followed them any more and the signal became quieter as they left in one of the nearby alleys. The sky was almost dark by now and they just moved forward, as far from the place as possible. How long it lasted – she didn’t count. Maybe a few minutes, but she felt as though she was still in some kind of danger. _Adrenaline_ , she concluded.

The soft sensation under her fingertips disappeared, but the girl didn’t even notice. Her heart was still beating so fast it almost hurt.

She stopped in her tracks, placing hand over her chest, trying to calm down. The blood rushing in her veins made her head spin slightly. So did the head injury she didn’t dare to even touch, fearing it’d get infected or start to hurt.

Once her heart slowed down, she realized how dark and silent around her it was.

No noise was made by the surroundings. She was alone, which felt more unwelcoming than she’d like it to.

Until something caught her elbow from behind and she jumped, turning around.

“Where you were?!” she yelled without a thought.

“Here and there.”

“What?”

“…Stealing laundry.”

She glanced down. Fairly, he had finally found some hoodie and sweatpants. He even wore some socks, but no shoes. Probably he didn’t find any, but at the very last he seemed to be warmer now.

“You could have told me. And besides, how did you turn into a dog?! I mean I figured it’s you, but… how the hell?!”

Once again, MC started throwing her arms in different directions, as though to add dynamism to her already emotional blabbering.

And once again, the man caught her wrists, smiling sheepishly at her cute indignation.

“Into a _wolf_ , precisely. And it’s called lycanthropy. They weren’t keeping me in a cage for no reason.”

“So you admit not to be a human?”

“I never said I’m one… and neither I said that I’m not.”

MC frowned.

“Do you have a human name?”

“Hyun Ryu” he replied without a hesitation. “But you can call me _Zenny,_ if you want” he smirked, which made her face heat up in embarrassment.

“I had to call you something. It just came up.”

“So, what’s your name?”

“MC.”

“Thank you, MC.”

“Thank you for what?”

“You’re still asking?”

“…Say it. Say what you’re thankful for” she ordered.

Hyun smiled, suddenly taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

They were on a middle of a road, yet he didn’t seem at all bothered with the fact someone can see them. Neither did he look at anyone else, because in that moment, his eyes were focused on hers and hers only.

Placing a soft kiss on her hand, he spoke.

“Thank you for saving me. And for all other things you’ve done to me today, that deliberately also saved my life. I owe you more than I can give, but I’ll always remember what you’ve done.”

“...E-enough” she mumbled, bringing the other hand to her own face to hide it. Needless to say, it was redder than before.

And her companion seemed more than proud of this reaction, but he didn’t say a word. Instead, he pushed her hand into the pocket of his hoodie and turned around, moving forward.

“Since we’re pretty much safe now, mind if I walk you home?”

Such simple words brought the girl back to reality, making her recall all sorts of things that happened through this whole day.

Because a lot happened. First, she was on a university tour, and the very next moment she was a hostage of one of the objects.

WP004. A representative of species she couldn’t even name, one Magenta Labs examined as though he was a riddle, a question, and not a living being. A dangerous threat to the society, and the most gentle person she’s met in her life as far as she got to know him.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m technically going missing and there’s a proof that I let you escape. I’m more than sure police is now talking with my room mate. I’m probably in trouble, don’t want you to risk getting caught” she said, sighing.

He tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t think they’ll blame you. From what I overheard, some of the doctors considered I may have some… _special_ abilities…”

“…Special abilities?”

“They think I can put spell on some people. Mainly females, but that’s another gossip.”

“...And can you?”

“Nope. But if you testify that you didn’t control your actions, they’ll believe you” he smiled reassuringly.

“Er… how will I explain that you haven’t escaped this way before?”

He only chuckled, putting a finger on his lips.

“Hmm, and how would you know that? You’re just an innocent victim, right?” he winked.

She couldn’t help but chuckle. Even though at the thought of being interrogated she felt awfully nervous, the other’s words quite calmed her down.

“And what are you going to do now?” she asked, glancing up at him.

The man narrowed his eyes, thinking deeply.

For the next few minutes, there was a silence. The girl didn’t dare to interrupt it and the man seemed to just think, putting various options and plans together.

The answer came faster than she expected.

“I want to be an actor again. That’s who I was before they caught me. I will need to hide for some time, far from the city, but if someone eventually hired me in some small theatre… it’d be nice” he admitted.

“An actor?” She tilted her head curiously. “You were… just an actor?”

“Just?!”

She shrugged.

“I dunno. I felt like you could have been some soldier. Or an actual criminal. But you were just a normal human… just a normal person. I…” She frowned and shook her head. “I hate the people who did that to you. It shouldn’t be happening. There are people like you out there probably being kept by Magenta and other companies.”

“Are you going to now walk around all of them and let the objects free when the workers don’t look?” Hyun laughed.

She snorted.

“I’m afraid my luck would run out sooner than later.”

“Right…”

The girl stopped.

They reached a bus stop. In the distance, lazily coming closer and closer, bus lights reminded that their encounter shall be coming to an end.

“You probably don’t have any spare tickets, do you?” she asked, staring forward at the approaching lights. “I only have one.”

Hyun smiled softly.

“Is that your way to say good bye?”

She didn’t reply. Her face relaxed slightly.

_This mad day is over_.

What a casual the way to go back home.

“Good bye, Hyun” she said, glancing up at him.

The bus stopped and she stepped forward, entering.

The man stared at her when she left, not daring to take a step. There was some kind of sadness in his eyes. He was left alone again.

But he knew that she had a task to do – to come back home and explain everything that happened, to put some nice lies into the hands of the policemen. And so he had to go away and hide, and then try to start over as though the last months never happened.

As peculiar as it was, they met on this day and they were to end this relationship just as fast.

And even though it was meant to be this way, none of them would ever forget each other.

  


_**A few months later** _

「Hey heyyyyyyy, horrayyyyyyyy」

「Hello to you too lol」

「How was it? How was the speech???」

「Good god, I’m on the staircase, can’t I tell you when we meet?」

「Tell meeeeeeeeeee and I’ll tell you some nice news too ;)」

Shaking her head in disbelief, MC inserted the key in the door of the students’ shared apartment.

The flat was small, but she couldn’t complain. Her room mate was quite a thing. Hard to stand at times, but undoubtedly supportive, and that’s exactly what she lately needed.

Right now, the girl ran through the kitchen’s door, throwing herself at MC in an over-friendly motion.

“A-ah, Chaeung, groceries!”

“Sorry, sorry! Tell me, how it was!”

MC smiled proudly, putting the bags of food down. At the moment, no one was interested in them.

“The prime minister said they will seriously reconsider the Law on the Limitation of Freedom of Significantly Dangerous Human Form Species. Or… something like this… I don’t remember the name of this act, it’s long” she muttered, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

“But that’s great!” Chaeung jumped in excitement. “Oh oh, I have some good news for you too!”

“Oh?”

“You see...” In a suddenly serious manner, the girl placed both of her hands on MC’s shoulders. “We have a new neighbour. And he’s deadly handsome. So you, my lonely potato, are going to bring him the cake I made, and he will fall in love with you.”

“Chaeung?”

“Yes?”

“You’re the worst room mate ever.”

“You mentioned it yesterday. Now.” Pushing a plate wrapped with some paper into her hands, Chaeung pushed MC back towards the door. “He’s one floor above us. Go and get him, alpha-female!”

“Alpha… what…?”

“Just go!”

With that, she was pushed out the door.

What she could do, the cake could not go to waste.

A few seconds later, she knocked on the neighbour’s door.

Needless to say, when the door was opened, a pair of familiar, red eyes stared at her and just as familiar smile welcomed her happily.

“MC! Long time no see!”

“…What on the earth are you-”

“Is that an apple cake…?”

“…Yes.”

“Can I…?”

“Yes, but- What on the earth are you doing here?!” she finally said. The man already took the plate, unwrapping it and staring with excitement at the sweet thing.

“I… may or may have not broke into your uni to check your address” he admitted.

Raising her eyebrow and crossing arms on her chest, MC just stared, expecting further explanations.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” he asked (probably willing to change the topic) and for a brief moment, his eyes were filled with such remorse that she instantly regretted her harsh tone.

“I am. I really am, but that’s- wait, isn’t it called _stalking?!”_

Hyun smiled awkwardly.

“Sorry… I just couldn’t help myself.”

MC rolled her eyes.

“And you think I can just accept that?”

“...And can you?”

“...Maybe. If you promise you won’t poop on the staircase” she announced. She didn’t know how many of dog traits he had, but it was a good chance to embarrass him. Let’s say, it was a little revenge for startling her like this.

“...I won’t.”

“And one more little thing. Please. Please.” She briefly looked down. Very briefly. “Please, s _tart wearing clothes.”_


End file.
